


Just Cuddling

by ShadCat



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gentle Kissing, M/M, Romance, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadCat/pseuds/ShadCat
Summary: Prompto feels sad and how his own worries weigh on him. However, Noctis knows exactly how to make his boyfriend feel better again.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46





	Just Cuddling

The best thing about Noctis was that he had always known exactly what Prompto needed. Even in those moments when Prompto didn't even know himself what he needed.

Prompto felt his mood sink lower and lower as he spoke. He was sitting next to Noctis on the couch and while the television continued to play its program in front of them, none of them paid any attention to it.

It was just the two of them in Noctis’ apartment. While the light snow was falling outside, they had turned up the heating in the apartment to make them cozy. The television was the only source of light in the otherwise dark room. It could have been such a beautiful evening, but Prompto’s worries were eating at him.

Prompto was leaning against the arm of the sofa and was talking. He wasn’t talking about anything special, or anything important. He talked about the same worries that he told over and over again and of which he was sure that Noctis could no longer hear them. The same self-doubts, the same helplessness about the future and although Prompto had spoken of it so often and Noctis knew every sentence, he was such a great listener. Noctis didn't interrupt him and every time Prompto gave him time to answer, Noctis not only tried to cheer him up, but also addressed his worries. He could understand him and Prompto was sure he had the greatest boyfriend of all.

Still, Prompto felt like even that couldn't help him today. He felt the tears welling up in his eyes as he continued to talk about his worries. Worries for which there was no easy solution.

But just when Prompto had the feeling that he could no longer bear his own unhappiness, Noctis did the only right thing. He wrapped his arm around his boyfriend and kissed him. It was an infinitely gentle, soft kiss. Without compulsion, without expectation, without haste, but full of warm affection.

A small, fine sigh escaped Prompto as he returned the kiss. Prompto cuddled up against Noctis very gently and felt a single tear flow down his cheek as he closed his eyes. Noctis was so warm and so close and that was all Prompto needed at that moment. He just needed his boyfriend to show him with such a simple gesture that he would always love him. Noctis would love him even if Prompto disliked himself.

It was a beautiful, long kiss and when they parted, Noctis smiled warmly at his boyfriend.

"Hey Prom, would it make you feel better if we cuddle together?"

Prompto blinked at the comment and looked at Noctis in surprise before he couldn't help but laugh. Prompto hadn't known himself how much he wanted to just cuddle, but after Noctis had said it, he couldn't imagine anything more beautiful.

Prompto was still giggling as he pressed both hands against Noctis’ chest and pushed him all the way down onto the couch before he couldn't help but snuggle up against his side. Prompto laid his head on Noctis’ chest and heard his heart beating calmly under the warm skin, while Prompto himself smiled gently. Prompto felt so safe and secure at Noctis’ side. Especially when Noctis ruffled his blond hair with his hand and made his boyfriend chuckle.

"Yeah dude, cuddling with you a little helps me in any case."


End file.
